


Look After You

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Businessman Jensen, Car Accidents, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Writer Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: After suffering from a horrible car accident, Jared allows his best friend Jensen to care for him. Love and Angst ensues.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> I promised, I delivered. I rushed this a little, so I apologize for any mistakes!

Jared slams his laptop closed, startling his two dogs laying beside him. He quietly apologizes to them both before exhaling for an extended period of time. He's frustrated, and rightfully so! His deadline is less than two days away, and he still has at least five thousand words to go until this chapter is complete. It's tiresome sometimes, being a writer. Most days he wishes he could run off to Maui with Jack.

Jack being his long time best friend, Jensen Ackles. It'll never happen though. Jack's seemingly not into him, and he's much too busy anyways with the company. Jared's had a crush on him since freshman year of high school. That's when he  _really_ started to notice his best friend in that way. He buried his feelings deep down though, and put them into his sappy romance novels that are selling like hotcakes.

Soon, Jared's phone rings where it's laid on the nightstand. He reaches over to grab it and smiles. Speak of the Devil. It's Jack. The picture on his caller ID is adorable; he's taking a nap with Harley and Sadie. Jared answers the call, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Wassup, Ackles. Finish any good deals?"

_"I don't know, Padalecki, have you written the same tired out cliche for the tenth time?"_

Jared puts his hand to his heart in faux agony. "Oh, you wound me. I thought you loved me and my horrible, outdated cliches."

_"I do, I do. That's why I don't say a single thing. They may be cliches, but they're damn good ones. How's the new chapter of uh...'Cowboys In Heat'? God, what an awful name for a smutty novel. Better off as just regular porn."_

"Well excuse me!" Jared giggles. He opens his laptop again with a deep sigh. "And for your information, it's going quite well. I'm almost finished, and the polish is just gorgeous."

_"Oh, so in other words, you're frustrated because you're not nearly finished. Got it."_

Damn, he's good. Jensen is unlike anyone has ever met. He's smart, snarky, funny and extremely loyal. It all started when Jared was getting bullied in the 3rd grade by Tom Welling and other boys. Oh, gosh. That douchebag. He kept teasing Jared about how his hair made him look like a girl. Then Jensen came to his side, scaring the boys away with his brooding expressions.

The other kids were afraid of Jack, but not Jared. He saw right through his exterior, and they became the best of friends ever since. They've shared intimate secrets with one another, both being that they're attracted to men. Jared actually tried dating, having dated his tormentor, Tom when they graduated college together. Shocking, yes? Needless to say, it didn't work out.

It was mainly to get over his feelings for Jack, but they never went away. Tom noticed how close Jared was to him, and in a strange turn of events, broke up with him in a calm manner. Tom noted that he could never be Jared's number one like how he was to Jensen. They're still friends, though from a distance; he's in Washington, too busy being a senator while Jared remains here with Jensen.

"You're an ass, Jensen Ross Ackles." He says with a small laugh. "But it's true. I've got nothing down, and I feel like I'm gonna break. I need--"

_"Burgers and booze. Done."_

Jared frowns. That's just what he was gonna say. "Wait, what?"

_"Burgers and booze, Jay. That always cheers you up during a slump. I got it. Both of them. This is gonna sound weird, but I'm kinda outside your apartment already. Surprise."_

The Writer grins. "Well, you have a key. Come on in. I'm in the bedroom."

_"Kinky. Me likey. Okay. Bye."_

Jack hangs up the phone, and Jared puts his back on the nightstand. He tries to do his work again, but he and the dogs are distracted by the sound of the front door opening. Harley and Sadie bound off of the bed collectively to greet their other human. They're Jack's just as much as they're Jared's. He was there when he got them, and now he's here again. Jared snorts as he hears Jack say hello to them, but also keep them away from the food.

Soon, Jack enters the bedroom with two brown paper bags and a six pack of beer, grinning happily at his best friend. He's still in his work clothes; an expensive grey suit with a black tie. Jesus, he could make a garbage bag look fashionable. His smile could set the world on fire, and it's surprising to Jared that he's never found someone to call his own. Maybe he just hasn't found the one yet...

"Honey," Jack says. "I'm home. And I brought sustenance."

He jokes, but Jared would give anything to be the one Jack calls honey. He sets his laptop aside as Jack hands him his bag and sits with him on the bed. "Why thank you very much. How was work?"

"Oh you know: Same old, same old. Got the Sheppard deal though, just like you said."

"Told you." Jared hums, biting into his midnight snack. Harley and Sadie sit down on the floor, looking up expectantly at him. "Yeah, no. You guys didn't do as much work as I did lately."

"Oh yeah," Jack starts, resting his legs on Jared's lap. His jacket has been removed, his tie and shoes too. This feels oddly domestic, but Jared's not complaining. "And what do you do? You get to sit on that cute little ass of yours and type. That's  _so_ hard."

"You're such a dick, Jack." He says it with no malice whatsoever.

"I have one, the biggest you've ever seen. He starts unzipping his fly. "Wanna see?"

Jared nearly chokes on his burger. He does wanna see it, in fact, he wants to do way more than see it! But he denies it. Smacks Jack's arm, chiding him on his childish behavior. He doesn't mind it. It's one of the many things that makes him so goddamn lovable! Jack zips up his zipper again, cackling. He sure does know how to flip a situation upside down.

If they ever ended up together, Jared would've done everything in his power to keep him happy. He would've cooked him his favorite meal on Sundays, and crack open a cold one with him because that's how they are. Jack is his best friend, and if they ever were together, that wouldn't have changed. There would just be an added element to their relationship that Jared's familiar with. Sure, he's seen Jack's penis before, but they were teens. It's probably way different than it was now.

"Yeah, well..." Jack says, eating his food. "You're missing out. I love you, man."

The mood turns on it's axis from light hearted to mildly serious. It course, Jack would never say that he actually  _love_ loved him. Just as best friends. "Yeah...I love you too."

When Jared says it, he means it. Everything, the whole shebang. He loves Jack like a lover, and he's deathly afraid to confess his feelings because it could potentially ruin their relationship. No one should be in this horrible position in their lives. Ever. Jared saves what little work he's accomplished on his laptop before tapping away to Netflix. Jack scoots closer to him until he slings his arm over Jared's shoulder, pulling his head to his shoulder.

He's warm. Goddammit, he's so warm and comfortable and there and he smells so good! Jared sighs softly, watching Jensen choose a movie. What they have can never be replicated by anyone. On the outside, it seems like the perfect bromance. Jared wants more though.

So much more.

****

In the 11th grade, Jared saw Jack kiss another guy. He was hurt, obviously, but he couldn't tell him what the true issue was. Jared had to make up a lie about how he was just feeling stressed out. Jack, being the greatest friend ever, drove to his house out past midnight, and snuck them away to a closed off beach. They walked for a long time, discussing hopes and dreams...and that's when it happened.

They kissed. It wasn't much, just a small, timid peck on the lips. Jared apologized first, but Jensen did at the same time. They never talked about it again, and Jared's sure that Jack has forgotten all about it. He doesn't know why he just thought about it, here in Jensen's car. It's crazy how the mind works sometimes, bringing up old, irrelevant memories...but it's not irrelevant. Not at all.

"Where do you wanna eat breakfast?" Jack asks as he drives. "Nothing fancy, I got a meeting to go to."

Jared rolls his eyes. "Mr. Boss Man has a meeting. How surprising? Let's do McDonald's."

"Damn. I haven't had McDonald's breakfast since high school. Had to watch my figure."

"What figure? You literally ate a burger and fries, and half of my burger last night."

"Shut up, stupid."

"You shut up...stupid."

Jack laughs. "I love our banters."

"Yeah, me too--" Jared looks ahead. There's another car driving on their side of the road. It's going fast, and there's so very little time to react. His life flashes before him. What could have been, the mistakes he made and the things he should've said. "Jack, look out!"

But it's too late. The car collides with them, knocking Jared unconscious.

****

Jensen hyperventilates as he roams through the hospital halls. He's been checked out with only minor injuries, but not Jay. Jay is hurt bad. Goddammit! He throws open the door that the doctor said he was in, and he almost has a mental breakdown. There's Jared, in the bed, looking like a fallen Angel. There's cuts and bruises on his face, just like Jensen, but there's more damage. Both legs are propped up by harnesses.

It hurts seeing him like this. Jensen sobs, going to kneel by the bed. He blames himself for this. If only he were looking at the road at the right time! None of this would've happened if he just watched the goddamn road! Jensen grabs Jay's hand; it's cold. Ice cold. He's alive, thank God, but he suffered horribly, and it's all Jensen's fault.

"I'm so sorry, Jay..." Jensen whispers. "I fucked up. I fucked up bad, I know. And you can yell at me all you want if you just wake up, okay? Just...wake up."

****

It's bad.

Jared woke up after some time, but complained about his legs. He felt nothing in them, and he couldn't move them at all. The doctor came in with the x-rays and explained. Jared is suffering from temporary paralysis in the legs. It is a possibility that he'll walk again one day, but that all depends on Jared. Jensen stayed with Jared again all night, never leaving his side. Jared hardly smiled or laughed at Jensen's lighthearted jokes.

Jensen doesn't blame him. It's okay. The crash is still fresh in their minds...and bodies. He wants nothing more than to kiss him, and tell him that he loves him more than life itself and tell him everything that he's been feeling since high school. But it's not the right time. None of it is. Jared's trying to heal, and it's best if Jensen stayed with him as a friend and nothing else. At least that's what he believes.

****

"Home sweet home." Jack says, wheeling Jared into his apartment. Sucks that he's gotta be in this stupid wheelchair.

Harley and Sadie come running up to them, tails wagging and slobbering tongues. Jared reaches down to pet them both as Jack directs them into the living room. He's not too happy about this, about the accident. He doesn't blame Jack at all no matter how much his best friend blames himself. Jared's just depressed, you would be too if you found out your legs didn't work.

"No McDonald's from now on, okay?" Jared quips dryly.

"Was that joke? I love jokes."

"Oh, I know you do." Jared says with a smile. "God...it's still up there. In my head. I keep playing it over and over. I saw everything flash and...I thought it was over." It's silent for a while, possibly to give Jared some peace. He hums. "So, here I am, crippled for a time."

"Are you gonna get someone to help you? A physical therapist?"

"I think I know someone."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. The dogs immediately react, barking at the person on the other side. Jared informs them that it's open, and in steps the person on his mind. His next door neighbor, Jason. He's just this hot guy with muscles like guns who just so happens to be a physical therapist. His long hair hangs at the shoulders, and that red shirt he's wearing is tight around his chest, and his tattoos--JESUS. Damn, he's gorgeous. Jason steps into the living room with a bouquet of flowers, grinning st Jared.

"I heard about the accident." He says, handing over the flowers. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Jared giggles. "Thank you. These are lovely." Jack soon makes his presence by clearing his throat. "Um, Jason, this is my best friend, Jensen Ackles."

Jason sticks his hand out to shake. "Oh. Right. Sorry. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." Jack says.

He doesn't shake Jason's hand at all. In fact, it's kinda rude. There's a certain stench of masculinity in the air, and it puts Jared off mildly. There's two hot guys here, seemingly battling for his approval. Is it just his imagination? Yeah, it's definitely his imagination. Jack would never be jealous of another man unless he was more athletically inclined, not if said man is hitting on Jared. Still, it's a little amusing seeing Jack act this way towards another guy.

"Well, alright." Jason looks back to Jared. "You know, Jared, I'm right next door if you need anything. Is this...permanent?"

He shakes his head. "No. Not if I don't want it to be."

Jason grins again. He's so hot. Ugh! "You know I'm a physical therapist, and a personal trainer. I could help you out free of charge, stay with you for a while and take care of your dogs if that's something you're interested in?"

"Oh, that sounds--!"

"Sorry, but we won't be needing your services." Jack cuts in. "We already have plans. Jay and the dogs are actually coming to stay with me, and I'm gonna be taking care of them."

What? Wait, no, what!? Did Jack really just say that? It certainly sounds like it. Jared blinks in a series of threes, trying to make sense of this. Jack just spontaneously said that he would take care of him, of everything. Jared wants to decline. He knows how much this is affecting Jack. He seems to be taking this the hardest. But if he's willing to lie to Jason to get him all to himself, who is he to deny him? It's cute. Like two kids fighting over a new toy, though it's no competition.

Jack wins every day.

"Ye--Yeah, I totally forgot." Jared lies. "We were just getting ready to pack. Sorry."

"No sweat, Jared. It's alright. I'm just glad you're gonna be with someone you trust." Jason turns to leave, but glances at Jack again. "You take care of him. He's a special one."

Jack puts his hands on Jared's shoulders. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I've only been looking after him since elementary school. No biggie." Soon, Jason leaves, chuckling. But once he's gone, Jack groans. He sits in the couch, mocking Jason. "Take care of him. Who else would I freaking take care of? The Pope? Meathead."

"Jack..." Jared starts.

"What? He  _is_ a meathead. Physical therapist? Personal trainer? Yeah, it's just an excuse to put his dirty paws on you." He looks at the dogs who give him a sideways stare. "No offense."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous."

Jack scoffs, but underneath of that dismissive grunt was something truthful. Can't be. "Jealous, he says. Stop trying to confuse me with words. That's my job." He gets up, and wheels Jared further into the apartment. "Come one. Let's pack."

They don't talk about it for the rest of the day.

****

Jay is at first enamored by the sight and feel of Jensen's loft when they arrive. He's never been to this one, but he's been to all of the previous ones. Jensen smiles like he's win the world's greatest prize of all time. He didn't have enough time to make the place accommodating for Jay and the dogs, but this is fine. Harley and Sadie sniff around their temporary home, getting used to the strange new smells around them.

"What do you think?" Jensen asks, biting his lip. "Do you like it?"

Jared smirks. "It's certainly better than the dumps you used to live in."

Jensen scoops Jared up into his arms bridal style. He's always wanted to do this, but he's never had a chance to do so. Of course, Jay yelps in surprise at the unexpected action. Jensen remains unbothered. "Well, get used to it, toots. It's your new home...for the time being."

"Jack, put me down right now!"

"Oh, of course," says Jensen, walking into the den. "I just need to get you somewhere comfortable. The bedroom perhaps?"

Jared's face turns red; he's blushing. How cute. He turns away when he notices Jensen looking at him. "Whatever you think is best..."

Jensen knows what's best for Jared, always has even when the other didn't know what was best for himself. He thinks back to that Jason guy. Total freaking meathead. Yeah, if given the chance, he would've been all over Jay, and that's just a thought Jensen would rather live without.

Is it jealousy? You're goddamn right it is!

****

Being in Jack's house is...surreal. Jared's spent two months with him already. He's happy here, the dogs are happy here too. His writing is going well...at least when Jack isn't breathing down his neck about the therapy. That's going well. They've been going to a professional three times a week. It's been going so well that Jared's able to walk around with a cane, though it becomes tiring after a prolonged period of time.

There are days when he gets depressed about his situation, but then Jack brings him up out of the dark. Jared is a very lucky man to have him in his life. He loves Jack so much it hurts...and he can never tell him. He doesn't love him back. At least that's what Jared believes. It's too risky to tell him, it could tarnish everything.

"What're you thinking about, Jay?" Jack asks. "You zoned out."

Oh. That's right. They're watching a movie in the living room. "Huh? Oh. Nothing...just...the crash."

It's not a complete lie, but it's not the whole truth.

"Oh." Jack mutters quietly. It's silence again. That is until-- "It's all my fault."

He says it so quietly that Jared almost misses it. He looks at his best friend incredulously, pausing the movie. Jack looks back at him, confused. "Stop saying that. I wish you would stop saying that..."

"But it is, Jay. It's my fault."

"But it's not--"

"I was driving the car, Jay!" Jack snaps. His eyes are glassy. Oh no. "I was the one driving the fucking car! It's all on me! I wasn't watching the road, and you coulda died! Don't you get that? I coulda killed you, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Jay. Remember that night we kissed?" Jared is shocked that he remembers, but he nods. "That's all I kept thinking about when you were laying in that bed. I kept thinking about how I felt about you all these years, how I keep hiding what I feel, but I just...I suddenly can't anymore. I can't lose you. I love you too much. Don't hate me, just don't fucking hate me for it--"

Jack is cut off when Jared kisses him. Much like that night, it's spontaneous, impulsive. It feels great, and Jared starts smirking nervously at the end of it all. "I could never hate you, Jensen. I love you too."

"About time." Jack laughs.

"About time for us both."

****

**Four Months Later...**

"Hey, hey, no touching the author!"

"Jensen." Jay warns, signing another book for an eager fan. "Behave."

Here they are after so many years. It took em long enough though. Jared is sitting down at a book signing for his stupid romance novel, "Cowboys In Heat". The damn thing is apparently so good that Hollywood actually offered to pay him the rights for the movie adaptation, and there's obviously money from horny, overimaginative housewives who would gladly pay to see it with their husbands.

"Can't help it." Jensen chuckles. "These ladies are getting too damn handsy."

"I'm a big gay dude."

"What else is new?"

Jay taps Jensen on the chest for that remark, but quickly kisses him on the lips afterwards. "I love you."

"I love you too, JareBear. Say, where do you wanna get married? Paris? London? I was thinking a cowboy themed wedding. I'd love to get you in assless chaps again."

"Jack!"

"Come on, you know you wanna!"

**The End**


End file.
